


Loving Yourself In The Glen

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Oh, how wonderful the air smelled and felt! Just beautiful and wonderful and so comforting. She felt so content.





	Loving Yourself In The Glen

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Merida/masturbation. After riding through the glen and adventuring she's exhilarated off of her freedom and gives herself some self loving in the open air."
> 
> I am giving this an underage warning because Merida's a teenage girl and while I don't specify her age in this, eh, better to warn than not, I figure. 
> 
> Minge is Scottish slang for vagina.

Horseback riding, arrow shooting, and various other adventuring actions with Angus, her loyal horse, through the glen in the kingdom she lived in turned out to be absolutely incredible for Merida. She felt so free! This was such a great outing! It was just what she loved: to go out and about, doing whatever she pleased, getting to climb rock formations, drink from that waterfall, shoot arrows at her targets, ride her horse, and just be, feel, and act, completely, utterly, absolutely, wonderfully free in the open, beautiful, magnificent air! And she felt so exhilarated and happy and free at all this. 

She let her beloved horse go and graze elsewhere in the glen (but he would, of course, come when she called, and he would not stray far from where she was), and allow both herself and her horse to be alone and free for the time being. 

She stood in the open air, allowing her dress to flutter around her legs, as a result of the soft breeze. She took a deep breath, letting out a content sigh.

Oh, how wonderful the air smelled and felt! Just beautiful and wonderful and so comforting. She felt so content.

She hiked up her dress, allowing for her legs to feel the cool air flow around and touch her, and enjoyed the amazing feeling of outside air— free air, touch her genitals. Cool, refreshing—must be what those who wore the kilt feel when they wear it— to feel that air touch them in places that would usually be covered. 

What a great feeling!

She gave a deep, refreshing sigh, closing her eyes, feeling her chest rise and fall as air filled her lungs. This was absolutely wonderful. 

Her dress still hiked up, she sat down in the grass. Though, at this point, her dress was pulled up all the way until just above her naval and bunched around her waist. All of it: her soft, white legs up to her naval were exposed to the open, cool air of the glen.

She sat with her legs wide open, part of her dress covering her buttocks. She kissed two fingers on her right hand— middle and index and sighed deeply. After this, she looked at her own genitals and smiled.

She touched the fleshy part of her pelvis, covered with wiry red hair, somewhat similar to the hair on her head. She let her hand caress the hair and rub the skin for a couple of long moments.

Then she drifted her fingers down her body, making contact with her slit. 

“Oh, hello, minge,” she whispered. “Good to see ya, my friend.”

She sighed deeply; glad to have this contact with her body— her fingers touching her beautiful body. She wanted to remind herself that she loved herself, and that she had the freedom to do this out here in this beautiful glen— this beautiful act of loving herself. 

She traced her fingers around her slit, touching and rubbing the lips, her fingers slowly and surely rubbing the entire area, teasing herself with both hands. One hand rubbed her clitoris with a few fingers, enjoying how it felt so far, sighing softly; the other hand rubbing her inner lips, watching them react to her touch. 

She was not really thinking of anyone in particular, as she touched herself; she was more just thrilled at the fact that she was here in the glen, completely free to do whatever she liked. If she had any thoughts about someone, it was about her own body. And that was just fine to her. She loved her body— it was her own after all.

She rubbed her slit a bit, enjoying her body’s reaction to her touch. How it became aroused. How it greeted her in a way as her lips became swollen and she felt fluids interacting with her fingers.

She pulled her hand away and then licked her fingers, fluids still on them. She sucked on her fingers for a few minutes and she enjoyed the sensation of sucking on her fingers, removing the fluids from her fingers. 

“Aye, minge, ya taste good,” Merida said, softly, to her own body. The hand still at her clitoris gently patted the area. She sighed and whispered, “Oh,” enjoying the wave of pleasure that hit her as a result of her patting herself on her clit.

After the few minutes, she removed her hand from her mouth and placed it on her breast, still covered by her dress. She squeezed her breast for a moment, and then moved her hand upwards to where the dress began at her chest, and slipped her hand into her dress, taking her breast into her hand, rubbing it, and grabbing and rubbing her nipple with all of her fingers.

“Oh,” Merida whispered. 

She continued to rub her clit, her hand grabbing at her genitals a little while she touched her nipple. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, enjoying the pleasure that slowly hit her. It felt wonderful and she was going to continue: she loved it so much. 

She briefly pulled her hand away from her clit to grab her dress and pull down the front so that she could let her breasts have some freedom while she touched her, so her breasts could enjoy the air. The feel of the air breezing around her genitals and her breasts was refreshing and incredible. It helped her: it contributed to her nipples becoming erect. After freeing her breasts, her hand went back to her clitoris and rubbed it. And she rubbed her nipple, squeezing it softly, stopping to lick her fingers and rubbing the nipple with wet fingers.

“Oh, aye,” she whispered, with a moan escaping. “Feels good.”

She softly sighed as she squeezed and rubbed breast and nipple while at the same time rubbing her cit. She tossed her head back and sighed deeply, her breasts gently heaving from the exertion.

“Ohh,” she whispered, another moan escaping her mouth sounding like an “Mmm.”

She pulled her hand away from her breast, kissed her fingers, and then placed it over her breasts, and leaving it there, just resting.

She rubbed her clit, murmuring in enjoyment, sighing loudly. She allowed her fingers to drift downwards to her slit, which was swollen and open, and waiting, enjoying the air making contact with it. She rubbed her slit a little before pressing and pushing a finger inside of her. She probably could have fit two– but one was just fine. She enjoyed that, the way her body reacted to her finger. She moved her finger in and out and with another finger rubbed her clit. 

She moaned softly. 

“Mmm,” Merida whispered. 

She continued to rub her clit, and occasionally thrust her finger inside herself.

“Aye!” she exclaimed, her free hand dropping to grab onto grass.

The waves of pleasure hitting her were now closer and closer to each other— becoming more intense. She sighed louder.

“Minge, ya like that,” she whispered.

She pulled her finger out of her hold and the finger joined the finger at her clit, rubbing and squeezing until finally, she exclaimed softly, “Aye!” and she fell backwards onto grass, her body heaving with pleasure, feeling as free as the glen.


End file.
